Nothing Compares To You
by ZaleRayeEdwards
Summary: It's the final year for Mr. Malfoy, and as Head Boy, he's willing to turn over a new leaf and make himself a better person. He meets the girl of his dreams, but is he the man of hers?
1. One

Hi everyone! Here's a new story for you! It's written as if Dumbledore was still Headmaster and if Minerva had a niece. I really hope you like it, because I kinda really do. :)

* * *

"Ah, the first day of our final year." I said, as we walked through the front doors into the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle high-fived each other and I heard Pansy squeal as she entered the Great Hall behind us with some of her hussy friends.

"Draco, have you heard about the new girl?" Pansy asked as we sat down at the Slytherin House table. "I hear she's a real dog. She's a pureblood, supposedly, but she's never even been to the wizarding world until now. The whole thing sounds sketchy."

"Why do you even care, Pansy?" Crabbe asked from my left. "When did you start caring about anyone but yourself?" Crabbe and Pansy had had a fling this last summer, and you could tell he was _still _upset about her breaking it off.

"I just thought that Draco would know about her, that's all." Pansy responded uncomfortably. "Doesn't your mom work with that kind of stuff now or something?"

"She does, but no. I haven't heard anything about her. Mother tends to keep her work as private as she can; even now that she's left Father. Mother has always been a very secretive person. Being single seems to not be an exception." I answered, looking down the table.

Seeming to be okay with my answer, Pansy turned away and began talking to some new friend she'd made over the summer. We all continued talking amongst ourselves. I seemed to be the only one who noticed the slim figure that was walking in the shadows and sat at the end of the table. She was wearing a Slytherin Head Girl badge and had the most piercing light green eyes. I stared at her a little too long, and Pansy noticed. "Draco, do you know her?"

"No, I already said that I didn't. Turn around and pay attention." I said. She frowned, angry at me for being so short with her. "It's only because I'm Head Boy." I'd told her on the train. She'd been… nicer … lately, even after I finally turned her down for the umpteenth time. She'd been after me since our parents' had introduced us at a party when we were 10.

"Welcome, students!" The Headmaster began. "Welcome to another fine year at Hogwarts! Now, before we go any further, I'd like to introduce a student who has been taking our courses by owl post. She's been keeping up with Miss Granger, even in her exams. She's finally been allowed to come to the school and I can tell you that I'm not the only one who's excited for her arrival. Her aunt, Professor McGonagall is ecstatic as well! Please welcome, Miss Noah Stephenson!"

The young woman at the end of the table got up and walked between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables. I wasn't the only one staring, from any of the tables. Heads turned as she walked down the aisle in her skinny jeans, button down shirt, and black high heels. Her blonde hair curled, her eyes shining. She hugged the Headmaster when she reached him and winked at Professor McGonagall as she turned around to face the students. I glanced at Granger and saw that she was staring at her plate, not daring to look at the girl who surpassed her to get Head Girl. Weasley noticed too, and held her hand under the table. I smiled, in spite of myself, and turned back towards the front of the Hall.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for the warm welcome. I'd just like to thank you again for this opportunity to come study at your wonderful school. I'd really like to get to know each and every one of my fellow students, and as for Miss Granger, I'd like to say it's awesome to know of another young woman with above-average intelligence and I'd really like to hear your ideas on Magical Theory." She smiled in the Gryffindor's direction. "Thank you, again, Headmaster." She smiled and the whole of the Hall clapped for her, including Granger.

She sat down near the head of the table this time and Pansy turned to look at me again, but I looked away. I couldn't take her looking at me with that knowing glance. She'd always known when I was attracted to someone. That was why she always knew when to fawn over me. It was annoying, to say the least.

I looked back towards Noah and I couldn't help but feel my chest swell with emotion. No one had done this to me before. Not since Ellie. But, that was in the past. Ellie hadn't contacted me in months, almost a year. It was hurtful, but when I looked at Noah, I couldn't stop smiling. She was beautiful. She was nothing like any of the other girls I'd dated before. I had to get to know her.

As the Headmaster continued talking, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Just the way she was sitting made her attractive. Even the little ways she moved her hands made me go crazy. I knew that I had to introduce myself. I wanted to get to know her, to let her get to know me.

After the new first years were sorted and the feast was started, I got up from place between Crabbe and Goyle and walked over to Noah. "Miss Stephenson?" She smiled at me. "I'm Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. I just wanted to come introduce myself and would like to say that I'm excited to work with you in bettering the school."

"Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. You know me, Head Girl, Slytherin as well." She said, winking. "I'm going to finish my dinner now, sir. Good night."

"Good night, Miss Stephenson." I walked back over to my spot with the guys and sat down. I couldn't stop smiling.

"It went well, then?" Pansy asked. "She's smiling too, you know."

"Pansy, seriously. Stop. I get it. You know me." That made her smile, but I think she was finally starting to understand that I was never going to be interested in her romantically. "Finish your dinner; it's almost time to go."

This year was going to be a good one, I could already tell.


	2. Two

As we finished up our dinner, Pansy and Crabbe began making small talk. It seemed she was trying to turn over a new leaf, and Crabbe of course wasn't complaining. This was what he'd wanted to happen since she'd broken it off a few months ago. It looked like this year was going to be a good one for romance as well. I smiled and went back to finishing what I could. I just could not stop thinking about Noah. She was beautiful. I couldn't wait to work with her.

I noticed that she was left-handed, watching her eat. Okay, I was being creepy, I couldn't help it. She didn't notice, though, so that was good. I just couldn't stop staring. "Draco? Are you alright?" Goyle asked quietly, trying not to gain anyone else's attention. "You keep staring. She's going to notice soon."

"Goyle, I can't help myself. I haven't been this enamored with anyone in months. She's got to be the one for me." I answered, turning to look at him as she was turning to look in my direction. "She's making me feel things I've not felt before in my life."

"How can you have fallen that fast?! It's not even been 20 minutes yet. You're already in love."

"Shhhh, quiet, you! She'll hear!" I said, holding my finger up to my mouth. "She already thinks I'm weird!"

"Oh, quite the contrary, Mister Malfoy; I think you're stunning." Noah whispered, winking as she walked over. "See you in the common room. I'd love to get to know your friends as well." She waved and walked out, her blonde hair bouncing behind her as she went. I sat there, dumbfounded.

"Um, what... what just happened?" Goyle asked. "Did she say she wanted to get to know us, too? Why? What could we have to offer to her?"

"I'm not sure. I was just asking myself that same thing." I said, smiling as I stared after her. She walked out of the Hall and looked like she was headed down to the common room. The Headmaster dismissed the school after dinner and the prefects lead the first years down stairs. "I'll be there, soon. I can't go down yet." I said goodbye to my friends as I walked up to the professor's table. "Sir, can I speak with you?"

"Of course, Draco. You know I'm always an open pair of ears." The Headmaster said, his eyes twinkling. "But maybe it's not me you need to be speaking with..." He added, looking over in Professor McGonagall's direction. I nodded and walked over to her.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy." She said as I approached. She smiled at me and had me sit next to her. "You want to know about Noah. You want to know why she hasn't been here these last six years. I'll tell you the first part, but only with the promise that you'll ask her about why she hasn't been here. It's not my story to tell."

I nodded again, looking at my feet. I didn't know why she was going to tell me anything about her niece. It wasn't like I was her favorite student. Hell, I don't think I was _anyone's _favorite student. I wasn't really the best student at Hogwarts, but I wasn't really the worst, either.

"Noah is my only niece. Well, the only one who wanted anything to do with me, at least. I have only one sister, you see. She didn't care for me, what with my magic and all. She was married in a hushed ceremony, knowing the man only a few months; only I and the minister knowing. It came as a huge surprise when I received an invitation in the mail to come to a baby shower. I went, of course, and my sister was furious. We were never very close, you see." She took a breath and I chanced a glance at her. "Her husband had found the only picture of us together and had taken it upon himself to invite me, hoping that it would have been a good reunion for us. It wasn't; it was a disaster. She threw me out. He called later and apologized. He asked if I'd like to stay in the baby's life, and I said yes.

"About a year later, my sister left. Haven't heard from her in years, now. I'll tell you, it's fantastic. Gordon was granted full custody of Noah and rightly so. He wrote to me every year, telling me about her progress, sending me pictures. When she was old enough, she began writing to me herself, telling me about her situations and her struggles."

"What struggles, ma'am?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Ah, that's what you'll have to ask her, darling. It's not my place to tell." She stood up then, and I did too. "I think that's enough story time for now, Mister Malfoy. It's getting late, and I expect your friends will be waiting up for you. Good night."

"Good night, professor." I said, standing up and waiting for her to leave. "Good night, Headmaster."

"Good night, Draco." He said as I walked past and out of the Hall. I walked out and began to walk toward the dungeon staircase. I couldn't decide if I wanted to go straight to the common room or if I wanted to walk around more clearing my head. I decided I might as well just get it over with, even though I wasn't sure if she was still up. I took a deep breath and walked down to the common room.

"Draco, over here!" I heard Pansy say as I walked into the room. "She's in her room, you're safe. Come, let's talk." Crabbe slid over on the couch and I sat down next to him. I noticed Pansy sitting across from him, smiling at him, and I made a mental note to ask him about it in the morning.

"Where were you?" Goyle asked, taking his face away from the fireplace. "I thought Prefects were supposed to be the first in the room." He added, jokingly.

"I was just talking with the Headmaster about the events for the year. There's going to be a Halloween party, which will be decided on by the Heads as well as the Heads of Houses and the prefects. We will be taking ideas from the students, though." Okay, so I lied. I mean, we were having a party, which was true. But I'd been told that by McGonagall on the train in the Head Boy briefing. "Make sure you think of cool things."


End file.
